ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Litra
Ultraman White Paper 1982 pg 21Ultraman Pictorial 2002 pg 17-26Technicolor Ultra Q Official Guidebook 2012 pg 1-59Ultra Q Character Comprehension Vol.1 2011 pg 12-19, scientific name Ultraman Best Book 1993, pg 29-46, or Litolaria'Ultraman Graffiti 1983, is a giant phoenix bird-like monster that first appeared in the TV series, ''Ultra Q. Subtitle(s): * * History Ultra Q This reptilian bird is the ancient enemy of Gomess according to myth. After coming across a stone egg deep in the Earth, a set of miners decide to dig down even deeper, and awake the underground monster of legend, Gomess, by mistake. The kaiju follows them to the surface, and starts to rampage. Soon, a young boy made the stone egg hatch into Litra; the ancient bird-like creature was supposed to stop the kaiju's rampage. Litra emerged from the egg and set forth to Gomess. As the bird-like kaiju approached, Gomess bellowed, and the fight was on. The two battled to a standstill until Litra released Citronela acid, quickly eating through Gomess' body and killing him, the dinosaur-like beast collapsed, and so did Litra, the deity's destiny was done. Litra would later be put to rest on its own funeral, built by the survivors of Gomess' attack. Trivia *The prop of Litra was actually a puppet of Rodan modified from Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster. *Litra and Gomess are the very first two kaiju in the Ultra Series. *Litra was the first Kaiju to join the hero's side. *While Litra resembles a phoenix, their large train of tail feathers makes them somewhat resemble a Peacock. *Her name came from the English word, "little". *The name for Litra's acid, Citronella Acid, was originated from the word Citronella oil and the citron fruit. Similarly, Citron are citrus type fruits which reflect the Acid's name. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Litra was reintroduced in this series as Litra (S) and becomes one of the protagonist, Rei's Battle Nizer Kaiju. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Ultra Galaxy Legend Gaiden: Ultraman Zero vs. Darklops Zero Ultraman Zero Gaiden: Killer the Beatstar Ultraman Orb Litra reappeared in the episode six of the series Ultraman Orb as a Kaiju Card used by Alien Nackle Nagus in a card game with Jugglus Juggler and Alien Metron Tarude. Data |Shitoronera Ashiddo}}: Litra can emit and spit a steady stream of thin green bolts of highly toxic and extremely hot citronella acid from her beak. Moderately strong, this acid is very potent, as it is powerful enough to be capable of melting and eating away at the flesh of this it his but it can kill her if she uses it too much as it drains Litra's life energy each time it is used. LITRA FLIGHT.jpeg|Flight Ultra_Q_Episodio_01_legendado.gif|Citronella Acid - Special= |Shitoronera Ashiddo}}: Litra can emit and spit a steady stream of thin green bolts of highly toxic and extremely hot citronella acid from her beak. Moderately strong, this acid is very potent, as it is powerful enough to be capable of melting and eating away at the flesh of this it his but it can kill her if she uses it too much as it drains Litra's life energy each time it is used. ::;Ultra Galaxy * : Litra can launch powerful, missile-strength fireballs from her beak/mouth, she can fire them in rapid succession as well. *Fire Litra Transformation: When ordered to, Litra can engulf her body in flames transform to enter into her Fire Litra form. This ability is only exclusive to Battle Nizer variations, due to said device giving the bird such upgrade.Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle NEVER ENDING ODYSSEY Super Complete Works pg 23 LITRA FLIGHT.jpeg|Flight LITRA FIREBALLS.jpeg|Fire Attack - Fire Litra= Fire Litra When needed, Litra (S) can transform into . In this form, her feathers become more warm in colors and her fire powers are greatly enhanced. :;Stats *Height: 15 m *Weight: 10,000 t *Origin: Planet Boris *Attack: 600 (Galaxy), 1100 (NEO) *Defense: 800 *Speed: 1500 (Galaxy), 1700 (NEO) :;Powers and Weapons *Flight: Being a giant bird, Fire Litra can fly/soar through the skies at high speeds. * : Litra can engulf her body in flames, and then create and launch a whole fire replica of her body and then launch the flames at her foes. This fire attack is very powerful and is extremely hot and, if swallowed by an opponent, can burn them from the inside out. ::;ULTRA MONSTERS * : A tag-team attack with Gomora. Litra first transform into Fire Litra and perform Fire Strike towards the enemy before Gomora perform Super Oscillatory Wave (Zero Shoot).http://www.daikaijyu.com/neo/game_info/capture_tag01.html Gomora Litra Double Impact.gif|Double Impact }} }} Gallery Ultra Q Litra I.png Litra.jpg Litra v Gomez.png littrac.jpg Litra II.png Gomess vs litra color.png|Gomess and Litra fighting in Color Untitled20160112122228.png Untitled20160112122135.png Untitled20160112121929.png Untitled20160112121911.png Untitled20160112111937.png LITRA III.png Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Litora.jpg Litora_ph.jpg Other 264px-Litra_and_Gomess.jpg|Litra appears with Gomess in an Ultra Zone sketch Litra_X-Plus.jpg References id:Litra Category:Ultra Q Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Litra Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Female Kaiju Category:Bird Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Acid Kaiju Category:Ultra Q Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Kaiju Allies Category:Modified Kaiju Suits Category:Ultra Galaxy Category:Battle Nizer Kaiju Category:Ultraman Zero Category:Ultraman Zero Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb